Ellos siempre ellos
by Em-Brown
Summary: 2º chap arriba! Se puede conocer a gente peor que los Slytherin? pues si! Leed y dejadme algun review a ver que os parece
1. Un año más en Hogwarts

**ELLOS... SIEMPRE ELLOS...**

**1. Un año más en Hogwarts**

Una chica morena estaba observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del tren. Era delgada y por su cara parecía que se estaba aburriendo. De repente se abrió el compartimento y por la puerta aparecieron otras dos chicas más.

Ashlee, que haces ahí tan sola! –dijo una pelirroja con fingido reproche.

em... Lily, os he estado buscando por todo el andén y no aparecíais... qué quieres que haga? Prefieres que os llamase por megafonía?

era una opción –dijo divertida otra chica. Esta era rubia, llevaba una camiseta enorme de un equipo de quidditch, y parecía que acababa de correr una maratón (n/a: usease, estaba roja como un tomate)

Joey, te veo sofocada... qué, has visto a Lupin?–preguntó con sumo cuidado Ashlee, ya que sospechaba que se iba a ganar un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero la otra solo la miró mal.

al menos a mi me gusta un chico muy romántico, con una sonrisa preciosa, esa voz tan masculina...–Lily entornó los ojos y fue a sentarse con la morena, preparada para los largos discursos de Joey- y que no tiene nada que ver con sus otros amigos... no como a ti, que te gusta ese Black... parece mentira que te pueda atraer semejante imbecil... –ahora fue Ashlee la que se puso roja.

La rubia también se sentó. No era muy alta, pero superaba a las otras dos. Tenia unos bonitos ojos marrones, y su pelo era muy fino. Esto compensaba su forma de vestir, que la verdad, dejaba mucho que desear.

Ashlee era mas bien bajita y llevaba su pelo color azabache casi siempre atado. Sus ojos eran azules, cosa que envidiaban las otras dos.

Lily tenia una bonita melena pelirroja, y sus ojos eran verdes, su estatura estaba en un punto intermedio entre la de Ashlee y la de Joey. Parecía divertida, viendo a la rubia meterse con Black, mientras Ashlee le lanzaba miradas de odio.

La verdad es que Lupin no era un mal chico, pero lo fastidiaba juntándose con esos anormales que decían llamarse merodeadores. Ese tema le ponía nerviosa, se cabreaba al pensar en ellos, pero sobretodo en Potter, ese engreído egocéntrico, que solo pensaba en liarse con todas las chicas del colegio...

Lily, en que piensas? –preguntó Joey, que ya había terminado de hablar de Black y ahora la estaban mirando las otras dos con caras perplejas, seguramente tenia cara de cabreada.

yo? Esto... en las ganas que tengo de comerme unos buenos filetes con patatas fritas –esto último lo dijo no muy convencida.

pues tu cara d estreñida demuestra lo contrario

Todas se rieron excepto Lily, que ahora su cara de cabreada evolucionó a cabreada con ganas de pegar a alguien.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y dejó ver a un chico.

hola... puedo sentarme con vosotras? Esque todo está completo...

claro!-contestó Lily alegremente- siéntate.

gracias- el chico sonrió y fue a colocar su equipaje.

Después de un rato hablando alegremente, Lily pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Mierda! La reunión de prefectos! Voy a llegar tarde!- y nada mas decir eso salió pitando del compartimiento.

a esta chica se le va a olvidar un día la cabeza...-dijo Ashlee reprobatoriamente.

esto... cómo os llamáis? –preguntó tímidamente el chico.

oh, perdona, no nos hemos presentado... nosotras también andamos un poco despistadillas. Yo soy Joey y esta es Ashlee.

se presentarme sola –contestó la morena frunciendo el ceño- bueno, eso, yo soy Ashlee... y ese relámpago pelirrojo que acabas de ver salir a toda prisa se llama Lily.

yo soy Ethan –dijo sonriendo el chico- encantado.

El compartimiento volvió a abrirse y apareció una chica, que al verles arrugó la nariz.

ay, esta gente esta por todas partes –se dijo a sí misma, pero todos lo oyeron perfectamente.

tienes algún problema, Spencer? –contestó Ashlee de mala manera

no hablaba contigo, cielo, no me suelo relacionar con gente como vosotros...

Joey se había levantado y se puso justo delante de la chica.

mira, no quiero discutir... te vas ahora mismo o te echamos nosotros?

La aludida murmuró algo que no pudieron oír y se fue con gesto altivo.

Al cabo de un rato apareció una señora con un carrito lleno de golosinas. Los tres se quedaron mirándolo unos segundos antes de que se lanzaran a él para comprar todo tipo de dulces.

aah! Esto es el paraíso! –gritó la rubia con los ojos como platos.

Casi se llevaron todo lo que había, pero no quisieron abusar, así que dejaron de comprar y se pusieron a comer.

adoro esto! –dijo Ashlee con los ojos brillantes. (n/a: están con el mono, pobrecillas...)

Ethan las miraba asombrado, la verdad es que a él le chiflaban los dulces, pero no tanto...

Después de un rato el tren se paró y todos los estudiantes salieron en estampida a fuera.

Joy empezó a gritar "Lily!" hasta que un chaval de primero se la quedó mirando con cara de asustado. Ethan y Ashlee se estaban riendo mientras Joey convencía al chico de que ella no era una mala persona.

Lily apareció corriendo con cara de cabreada y los otros tres miraron a lo lejos, comprendiendo por qué estaba así. James Potter sonreía a lo lejos.

ya nos veremos Evans!

déjame Potter! –gritó Lily con indignación y se llevó a los tres hacia un carruaje vacío.

Cuando llegaron al castillo estaba lloviendo a cántaros y tuvieron que meterse corriendo en el vestíbulo. La profesora McGonagall les dio la bienvenida y les condujo hasta el Gran Comedor. Todos se sentaron cuanto antes, tenían muchísima hambre, pero primero tenían que aguantar la ceremonia de selección de los de primero...

Los nuevos se fueron sentando en la mesa de la casa que les habían asignado con cara de miedo escénico, recibiendo la calurosa acogida de todos sus compañeros.

Después de un discurso del director la comida apareció sobre las mesas un montón de comida que todos empezaron a devorar como hienas hambrientas (n/a: quizás exagero un poquito xD)

Aflee, me pafas lafs patataf? –dijo Joey con la boca llena (n/a: Ashlee, me pasas las patatas?)

no crees que comes demasiado? Luego te quejas de cuando te dan dolores de estómago –le dijo ésta con reproche.

pero si no engordo! No tengo que hacer ninguna dieta de esas que hacen todas las pijas de ahí..-señaló a un grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraba Spencer que estaban hablando en voces para llamar la atención de los merodeadores, que miraban sus platos con la cabeza baja, más bien por vergüenza ajena...

Cuando acabaron todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, muertos de cansancio y arrastrando los pies. Mañana sería otro día.

-------------------

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se despertaron con pocas ganas de bajar al Gran Comedor, y menos para empezar las clases.

vamoos, levantaos, que hay que ir a claseee!–gritó Lily con voz potente.

mamá... déjame dormir un poco más! –dijo Joey con los ojos aún cerrados.

si no os levantáis os quedareis sin desayuno...

Como rayos todas se levantaron y se vistieron en una milésima de segundo (n/a: bueno bueno, quien dice una milésima de segundo dice 5 minutos...)

Lily sonrió triunfalmente.

siempre funciona –se dijo a sí misma.

Después de desayunar todas se fueron a la primera clase, cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Allí estaban los merodeadores. En cuanto las vieron, Sirius les dijo algo en voz baja a los otros, que disimularon la risa. Remus se mantenía en silencio.

Joey, que se estaba hartando de ellos les dedicó un gesto obsceno con el dedo y una sonrisa de "muérete" a los otros tres. Ellos se escandalizaron por el atrevimiento de la chica, normalmente estaban acostumbrados a que todas babeasen por ellos.

bien, cuando se decidan a dejar de hacer el tonto empezaremos con la clase... –dijo el profesor con cansancio.

Después de una aburrida charla sobre cómo alimentar a los gusarajos Remus se acercó a Joey.

no les hagas caso –ella se sobresaltó –se aburren mucho en clase...

Joey se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

oh, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con anormales como ellos –la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –pero tu pareces distinto –y después de decir esto se fue con sus amigas.

Por la tarde, Ashlee, Joey y Lily estaban tumbadas en la hierba, debajo de un árbol. La primera practicaba unos hechizos, Lily leía un libro, mientras que Joey se dedicaba a observar cómo Remus hablaba con los otros merodeadores, que estaban rodeados de Spencer y sus amigas... como odiaba a esas creídas... Parecía que habían montado un club en su honor, o algo por el estilo.

Ya por la noche, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, excepto por un sonido de pasos que

delataba que alguien seguía despierto. Esos pasos se acercaban de la habitación de los chicos a la de las chicas. Al rato, algo rompió esa serenidad.

aaaaahhh! Pero que pretendéis, imbéciles! –todas se despertaron sobresaltadas.

Varios gritos más resonaron en la habitación. Algunas chicas estaban empapadas y cubiertas de hielos. Habían sido los malditos merodeadores.

Se levantaron furiosas y Joey vio a Remus con un cubo en la mano... Remus Lupin había participado en esa broma... Una gran rabia se apoderó de ella... de verdad pensaba que él era diferente?

Los días siguientes transcurrieron más calmados, pero Joey se quedaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y las demás tenían que zarandearla un poco para que las escuchara. Por otra parte, parecía que Ethan les había caído bien, porque ahora estaba gran parte del tiempo con ellas. Era raro que no le conociesen de antes, si también era de Gryffindor e iba a su misma clase...

Joey... no creo que debas torturarte más... piensa que Remus a lo mejor no lo hizo con toda la intención de que te enfadases –la intentó alegrar Ethan.

nooo... solo intentaba que me lo pasase bien en el concurso de camisetas mojadas... pero me vengare... claro que me vengare, será lo peor que os podáis imaginar –soltó una carcajada de las que dan miedo y se fue a la habitación de las chicas.

creéis que se le pasará pronto? –preguntó Ethan preocupado

mañana estará como nueva –respondió Ashlee, aunque no pudo evitar dudarlo.

Esa noche habría luna llena, así que los merodeadores se estaban preparando para una de sus salidas nocturnas.

Salieron los cuatro del castillo cubiertos por la capa invisible de James.

un poco mas rápido... no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo Remus un poco nervioso.

Llegaron al sauce boxeador, y allí se metieron por el pasadizo que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

Ya dentro del pasadizo Remus se transformó y en lugar de los otros tres chicos había un ciervo, un perro y una rata, que llevaron al lobo hasta la casa. Allí ya nadie corría peligro.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron tapados con la capa al castillo, iban muy cansados. De repente Peter dio un traspiés y todos cayeron, a la vez que eran visibles, ya que la capa se había caído también.

Colagusano! Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado no? –replicó Sirius un poco enfadado –nos pueden ver...

Efectivamente, Sirius no se equivocaba, alguien les estaba viendo bastante interesado desde una ventana del castillo...

Bueno, aquí está el primer cap, no me gusta demasiado, la verdad... pensaba que se me iba a dar bien escribir, pero ya veis que no. De todas formas me gustaría que dejaseis algún review, aunque solo fuese para decir que no os ha gustado... hombre, agradecería que me dieseis algo de ánimo, pero si no os gusta también lo agradezco, para así mejorar...

Un beso muy grande a todos los que lo leáis!

PD. Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling, el resto es mío, así que no me denunciéis ni nada de eso, no soy una mala persona UU Por otro lado, no plagiéis nada de lo que he inventado porque lo he hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo y no os gustaría que yo hiciese lo mismo... ea


	2. Una tarde muy tranquila

Wolaaa! Ya estoy aquí con otro cap nuevo! ya se que he tardado mucho (no, mucho no, muchísimo xD) en actualizar, pero he estado muy liada con las clases... gracias a eleanorlupin y a Yare por dejarme un review, m hizo mucha ilu, por lo menos se que hay alguien que lo lee, x cierto Yare, últimamente estaba buscando como loca fics de los marauders, así que me pondre en cuanto pueda a leer los tuyos

Weno, este cap esta dedicado a las dos, gracias por leerme! Espero que os guste.

Lo de siempre, lo que reconozcais no es mio, es de la Rowling, y lo que no, pos me pertenece a mi.

**2. Una tarde muy tranquila...**

Efectivamente, Sirius no se equivocaba, alguien les estaba viendo bastante interesado desde una ventana del castillo...

'mm, qué tramarán esos a estas horas...' –se dijo a sí misma Ashlee.

Levantó la vista y dejó que el aire le rozase la cara. Se estaba muy bien en la lechucería, si no se incluye la peste que se acumula a causa de los excrementos de todas las lechuzas que van y vienen cada día.

Ashlee le ató un pergamino doblado a la pata de una gran lechuza gris y esperó a que emprendiese el vuelo.

oOoOoOo

La sala común estaba casi vacía, excepto por algunos madrugadores que ya habían bajado a desayunar.

Cuando Ashlee subió a su habitación se encontró todas las camas vacías. Algo confundida bajó al Gran Comedor, era raro que sus amigas no la esperasen...

Y allí estaban, sentadas en la mesa de Gryff hablando animadamente con Ethan.

'Ey Ash! Como no te veíamos pensamos que estarías aquí'

'Estaba en la lechucería' –dijo sonriendo. Se sentó y suspiró.

'Te pasa algo?' –preguntó Lily distraída.

'No... estaba pensando, esque vi a los imbéciles de los merodeadores bastante temprano cerca del castillo... me preguntaba qué harían'.

'Me pitan los oídos...' –dijo James, que justo en ese momento pasaba por detrás de ellas.

'Y?' –respondió con sarcasmo Lily.

'Pues que cuando te pitan los oídos es...'

'Vale, muy bien, ya lo sabemos. Ahora quieres dejarnos desayunar tranquilas?'

James se quedó en el sitio.

'Por favor?'

'Claro que quiere' –respondió Sirius empujando a su amigo, que parecía estar pegado con loctite.

'Me adora' –dijo James una vez alejados de ellas.

'No te soporta, James... llevas desde primero detrás de ella, no caerá este curso, que además es el último, y lo tienes difícil'.

James no hizo caso de las palabras de Sirius, solo dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible: 'Los polos opuestos se atraen'.

'Ya lo tengo!' –dijo Joey haciendo que las otras diesen un respingo.

'Qué tienes?'

'Nuestra venganza! Les pondremos veritaserum en la comida! Es perfecto!'

'Se te olvida algo...'

'Qué?'

'De donde sacamos esa poción?'

'Fácil, sobornamos a alguien que se le den muy bien las pociones y que nos la haga' –dijo mirando a Ashlee esperanzada.

'Ah no! Eso si que no! Además, de qué serviría? Podrían hacerle daño a alguien siendo sinceros...'

'Eso solo lo dices porque no quieres que a tu Black le pase algo' –dijo Joey con tono burlón. Viendo la cara de querer asesinarla que ponía rectificó- 'Venga Ash! Porfa, porfa, porfa! Es por un bien común!'

'Me lo pensare...' –dijo haciendo que Joey gritase un "yuju" de felicidad- 'Te pones muy pesada cuando te gusta un tío'

'Ya no me gusta Remus'

'Si, seguro... se te nota en la mirada que sigues enamorada'- Ashlee empezó a canturrear, y viendo lo que se avecinaba decidió salir del Gran Comedor dejando a Joey con una cara rojísima, y a Lily intentando disimular la risa.

'La verdad es que eso del veritaserum no es mala idea del todo...'- pensó Lily mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a James, el cuál se dio cuenta y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo que hizo que varias alumnas suspiraran.

Después del desayuno, Dumbledore se acercó a Lily.

'Señorita Evans... a la hora de la cena voy a dar un importante aviso, como prefecta debería avisar a los alumnos de su casa para que no falte ninguno. Ya se lo he comunicado al señor Lupin, no hace falta que le avise a él'- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Lily asintió y se fue a cumplir con su deber... (n/a: no se si lo había dicho, pero Remus también es prefecto... aunque lo habréis supuesto, porque en casi todos los fics lo es)

oOoOoOo

En clase de runas Remus se sentaba con Lily, pues eran los únicos de sus amigos que lo habían elegido.

'Qué crees que dirá Dumbledore?'- preguntó Lily en voz no muy baja, ya que les habían mandado un trabajo por parejas, y la gente estaba riéndose y pasándolo bien sin que el profesor se inmutase.

'Pues no se... no creo que sea ninguna mala noticia'- respondió con una bonita sonrisa (n/a: vale vale, dejare de babear xD)

En ese momento se le acercó una chica de Hufflepuff, pues compartían esa clase con ellos, ya que no eran un grupo muy numeroso.

'Remus... quieres ir conmigo al baile?'- pestañeó exageradamente la chica.

'eh.. que baile?'- preguntó un desconcertado Remus.

'Esque como me han dicho que Dumbledore tiene algo importante que decir en la hora de la cena... nos hemos imaginado que sería un baile'- dijo señalando a sus amigas con gesto soñador.

Se veía que el licántropo estaba en apuros, porque no quería decirle que sí... a él no le iba eso que hacían los otros merodeadores. Lily interrumpió el momento tenso.

'No va a haber ningún baile, Dumbledore me lo ha dicho'

La chica se alejó bastante recelosa.

'Gracias Lily... no sabía que decirle, la verdad es que no me gusta decepcionar a esta clase de chicas, pueden ser muy vengativas'- esto último lo dijo con un tono de temor que hizo que Lily se riese.

Remus y Lily siempre se habían llevado bien, se protegían el uno al otro; Lily siempre decía que era como una especie de hermano para ella.

Y después de unas cuantas soporíferas clases más y después de comer llegó la tarde.

'Vais a venir a verme al entrenamiento?'- preguntó una ilusionada Joey a sus amigos.

'Bueno, si no hay más remedio... Pero no me gusta mucho estar cerca de esas pijas que no saben lo que significa la palabra neurona'

'Para qué dirás nada...'- replicó Ethan. 'No ves que esas chicas son como si fuesen ciegas? Tienen hiperdesarrollado el oído, solo que la vista la usan para elegir modelitos y mirar a los tíos'

'Ethan... das miedo...'

'Esque me aburro mucho en clase'

Las pijas se quedaron mirando como se reían y empezaron a hablar lo suficientemente alto para que les oyesen a la vez que les miraban descaradamente.

'Algún problema?'- preguntó Lily con odio en la mirada.

'Perdona, estamos hablando contigo?'

'No pero a ti no te hace falta hablar con nadie para darse cuenta de que eres imbécil'

La chica empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia Lily, aunque con dificultad por culpa de sus zapatos de tacón de aguja, e intentó agarrarla del pelo.

'A mi nadie me llama imbecil, me entiendes?' (n/a: me ha kedao una especie de Belén Esteban de 17 años xD)

'Jenny, dejala, no debemos mezclarnos con esta gente'- dijo una chica bajita y morena.

'Habláis como sucios Slytherins...'

'Repite eso!' –dijo la morena intentando arañar a Joey.

James y el resto del equipo llegó con una expresión de sorpresa al ver esa especie de... pelea de gatas, por así decirlo.

'Eh, qué pasa aquí?'

'Ay Jamsie! Estas guarras intentan hacernos daño!'- dijo la que se estaba peleando con Lily fingiendo un sollozo.

'Qué pretendíais? Nos podéis meter en un lío a todos' –dijo James mirando reprobatoriamente a Lily y a Joey.

'Pero si han sido ellas! Nos han empezado a criticar y luego se quejan de que las llamemos imbéciles!'

'Te he dicho que no nos llames así!'- la misma chica volvió a engancharse de Lily y esta vez hizo falta la ayuda de James para separarlas.

Cuando las tenían sujetas (aunque aún seguían revolviéndose intentando soltarse) llegó McGonagall con una chica rubia (n/a: de bote xD). Ésta les miró con una sonrisa tipo "os vais a cagar".

'Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? Resulta que estoy tranquilamente en mi despacho cuando llega una chica totalmente asustada diciendo que otras dos estaban pegando a sus amigas!'

'Pero si han sido ellas!'

'Evans, debo decir que me parece vergonzoso que una prefecta se meta en este tipo de líos! 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y otros 50 menos para Ravenclaw! Y mañana os quiero ver a las cuatro en mi despacho!'- y dicho esto se fue.

'No tenías que haber ido a contárselo... ahora nosotras también estaremos castigadas' –le dijo la morena a la que había venido con McGonagall.

'Bueno, después de esto no penséis que os ibais a librar del entrenamiento...' –dijo James, haciendo que todos los miembros del equipo resoplaran. Joey y sus amigos entraron en el campo procurando sentarse a una parte muy alejada de las gradas de donde estaban las pijas.

Fue pasando una hora... dos... tres...

'Bueno, esque estos no piensan parar de entrenar nunca? Se va a hacer de noche...'

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora James pensó que no debía seguir explotando a los pobres chicos y dio por finalizado el entrenamiento.

'En lo que Joey se ducha y tal, podemos hacer algo...' –y se lo contó a los otros dos.

'Lily... tú te aburres mucho no? No te parece que van a sospechar de nosotras?' –dijo Ashlee.

'Ya... pero merece la pena, además no tendrán pruebas, no nos pueden acusar' –respondió con una risita tipo la del doctor maligno.

'Bueno... por qué siempre acabo cediendo a todo lo que me pedís?'

'Mm, ahora que lo dices todavía nos debes una respuesta sobre cierta poción...'

'Vale vale, ya voy, aunque podías hacerlo tu...'

'Eres a la que mejor le sale el hechizo de invisibilidad, es una gran oferta no crees? Verles sin ropa y tal...' –pero Lily tenía que haber tenido más cuidado porque las pijas, que estaban detrás (un poco alejadas) con su súper oído de marujas oyeron su plan.

Ashlee se fue hacia los vestuarios sin decir nada más y Ethan y Lily se prepararon para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Unos 10 minutos después Ashlee ya había vuelto (n/a: las pijas ya no estaban allí, pero estaban escondidas en un lugar apartado, porque queráis que no ellas también tienen hormonas.. xD)

Ashlee, Lily y Ethan tuvieron que esconderse.

Al poco empezaron a asomar cabezas por la puerta de los vestuarios y viendo que no había nadie salieron más bien.. desprotegidos y se pusieron a buscar la ropa.

Los tres tuvieron que aguantarse para no reírse a carcajada limpia, pues digamos que algunos chicos presumían demasiado de su virilidad...

Las chicas del equipo salieron de sus vestuarios y al ver tal espectáculo se reían como locas.

'Voy a matar a quien haya hecho esto...'- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar James, que estaba rojo de ira.. y de vergüenza.

oOoOoOo

Ya era la hora de la cena, y todos estaban en el Gran Comedor expectantes por lo que pudiese decir Dumbledore, aunque algunos no le daban mucha importancia, conociendo ya a su director y a sus paranoias...

Éste se levantó y todos le miraron. Les dirigió una sonrisa complaciente a sus alumnos y se aclaro la voz.

'Queridos alumnos... os había convocado a todos aquí a la hora de la cena, puesto que es cuando más gente suele haber, y claro, necesitaba que os hallaseis todos aquí para que os enteraseis de lo que quería comunicaros... Recuerdo que cuando yo era joven y despreocupado...'

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente, dándole a entender a Dumbledore que fuese más al grano.

oOoOoOo

Weno, y hasta aquí el segundo capi! Ya se que lo he cortao en el peor momento, pero eske me apetecía haceros sufrir muajajja (no hagáis caso, esque hoy estoy un poco tonta xD)

Nada, que espero que os guste este cap, personalmente me gusta más que el primero. Weno un beso!


End file.
